PAW Patrol / Pete's Dragon
Just saying this: this will be the last PAW Patrol movie version that I'll be doing. The rest will be from scratch. This movie's PAW Patrol title is "Skye's Pokemon". Starring Skye as Pete, Majesty as Elliot, and Sunshine Giggles as Nora, this lovable movie is full of great songs. Synopsis Skye is a young orphaned pup, who was adoptive by the Gogan family, who are abusive hillbillies. One night she flees from their home. The Gogans try to find her, but they are knocked into a mud pit by an unknown force, which Skye calls Majesty. It turns out, the force is a Ninetales named Majesty, who has the ability to turn invisible and is Skye's best friend. The next morning, the two of them went into a town called Adventure Bay. While in town, Skye, thanks to Majesty's antics, is thought by the townsfolk that she's a jinx. Then Majesty turns visible, only to be witnessed by only Minty, who runs into the saloon and warns them. Luckily for Skye and Majesty, the townsfolk think she's being crazy, including her husband Oracion and her six children. Later, in a seaside cave, Skye gets angry with Majesty for showing herself in public, but the two friends make-up anyways. Outside, Skye finds Sunshine Giggles, Minty's oldest daughter and child, who offers shelter at the Lookout where her family lives to Skye. Skye tells Majesty to stay in the cave unless she needs her help. While the two talk, Sunshine Giggles and Skye form a mother-daughter bond. Skye learns that Sunshine Giggles' fiance, Kirby, is on a ship that was reported lost a year ago. Skye promises to ask Majesty to help find him. Sunshine Giggles accepts, even though she thinks Majesty is Skye's imaginary friend. The next morning, Charming, a swindler, and Pumpkin, his shill, arrive in town, but they aren't welcomed at first since the last time they came, they cheated the townfolk out of their money. But the smooth-talkers manage to trick them once again. That night, Sunshine Giggles places a candle on the water for her lost love. The next morning, the fishing is scarce, and the fishermen blame Skye. But Sunshine Giggles tells them that the fishing grounds has shifted and Skye should be welcomed in town. Sunshine Giggles then takes Skye to school, where the teacher unfairly punishes her, which results an enraged Majesty to smash into the schoolhouse. That evening, Charming and Pumpkin learn about Majesty and believe that using her body parts will make them rich, but Skye refuses because she knows a true friend would never give a friend up for even all the riches in the world since a friend is worth more than anything. Later, Skye accepts Sunshine Giggles' request to be part of her family as her daughter. The family is happy to have her in their family. But their happy times are soon over when the Gogans come to town and show they have a bill of sale that gives them rights to own Skye. Sunshine Giggles and her family tries their best to defy them, and Majesty secretly helps them thwart the Gogans' pursuit. That evening, when a storm starts to blow at sea, Majesty tells Skye that Kirby is alive and coming here. When Skye tries to tell Sunshine Giggles, she still thinks that Skye imagined Majesty, but her family starts to believe Skye, since Sunshine Giggles was the only one who didn't notice Majesty invisbly swimming under the water. Meanwhile, Charming makes a deal with the Gogans: They get Skye back if they help him catch Majesty. Out at sea, Kirby is on a sailing ship with the captain as they head to Adventure Bay. Charming lures Skye to the boathouse, while Pumpkin does the same with Majesty. Majesty gets trapped in a giant net, but she sees the Gogans pupnapping Skye. She breaks free, stops the Gogans, and rescues Skye. She then burns the bill of sale and gets the family covered in fish guts. Their horse soon runs off, and they run after it, and they run out of town, with a mind to never bother Skye again. Then Charming and Pumpkin try to launch a harpoon at Majesty, but they miss and hit a light post. Majesty then rolls their cart full of fake medicines and it ends up being destroyed. Suddenly, the lampost aims for the townsfolk and the mayor, but Majesty quickly saves them, revealing herself to the grateful townfolk. However, back at the Lookout, the storm causes the light to break. Majesty and Skye hurry to the Lookout, where Majesty uses her fire to make a temporary light for the night. Sunshine Giggles sees her and finally believes she's real, and she apologizes Skye for not believing her. The ship, thanks to Majesty, lands on the dock and Sunshine Giggles and Kirby are finally reunited. It turns out, Kirby was the sole survivor on the ship, but he was stranded on a uninhabited island and was brought back with help from the captain of the sailing ship. Now the family is happier than ever now. The next day, Skye thanks Majesty for all her help, but Majesty sadly tells her that she was really only with her to help her find a new, happy family and must now leave to help another pup who has the same problem. Skye doesn't want her to leave, but she knows that she has to and she and her family bid farewell to her. Skye's last words to her are to stay invisible. Characters *Skye as Pete *Majesty as Elliot *Minty as Lampie *Sunshine Giggles as Nora *Sunshine Giggles' siblings as themselves *Oracion as himself *Vivica as Lena Gogan *Yipper as Merle Gogan *Rinty as Grover Gogan *Gram as Willie Gogan *Kirby as Paul *Charming as Dr. Terminus *Pumpkin as Hoagy *Charlotte as the Captain of Kirby's ship *Mayor Goodway as the Mayor *Chief as Miss Taylor *Other Pups as school kids Songs *The Happiest Home in These Hills *Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo (I Love You Too) *I Saw a Pokemon *It's Not Easy *Adventure Bay *Candle On The Water *There's Room for Everyone *Every Little Piece *Brazzle Dazzle Day (Skye's Pokemon) *Bill of Sale *I Saw a Pokemon (reprise) *Brazzle Dazzle Day (reprise) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Summaries